bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Tutorial
Welcome to Bioniclepedia! If you're confused on what to do, read this tutorial and find out! If making an article about a major charecter, format it off the model article What is this place? This is the Wiki about Bionicle: all the characters, places, things, all kinds of stuff. What's a wiki, you ask? A Wiki is a free encyclopedia, that is, an encyclopedia that anyone can edit. Look at the top of this page and you'll see a little tab that says "edit this page". When you see that, that means that the page you are on is editable. Not all pages are editable, however. Some pages on the Wiki are protected. This means that that page cannot be edited by a Normal Level User (see Bioniclepedia:Ranks for more info). This means that too many people have tried to vandalize it, and an administrator protected it. Links Getting around a wiki is made possible by links.Links are blue text that you click on and they take you to another page on the wiki. To make a link,type this: link name here However,you may want to call a link something it's title isn't.(ex:you want the Main Page to be called Bioniclepedia Main page) All you do is: what you want it called All links are blue.If you have clicked on them before,they will be purple.If there is a link to a article that does not exist,it will be red.If you see a red link,you can click on the link to create the article. If you are going to make a link take you to a certain paragraph on another page,type: link name#paragraph name External Links You can make a link to another website.Type:address To call it something else,type:address what you want it calledNote!Don't forget the space in between the address and title. Text Text? Of course you know to type on your keyboard to make words. Italics Italic text can be made by typing your text here Bold Bold text can be made by typing your text here Both You can also made text bold and italics.To make it,type your text here Colors Change the colour like this:and when you want the colour back to normal,type Size Change the text size by typing this. Pictures All articles are better is they have a picture. To make one,type: Pic name.gif This will give you a picture. To control the size of the picture,type #px To put the picture on the left or right side of the screen,type this: left or right And,finally,to give the picture a border and put some text in it,type: frame|what you want in the border Titles Titles separate a page into sections. To make one,type: title name A big title is what you get To make a subtitle,put three = instead of two A second subtitle is made by four ='s Third subtitles are five ='s =Fourth,six ='s = Colons Colons (:) :can ::change :::the ::::margin :::::of ::::::text. :::::::Users often use these when replying to talk pages. ::::::::::::::::::::::They can go pretty far. Categories Categories are what puts articles into the right group.To know all the categorys available,click To put a category on an article type: Category:whatever the category is Asterisks To make a list or jot notes you need the asterisks in front of them. Type * to make a jot: * See? * It's easy! ** You can also make mini jots by typing two asterisks! * And then get back to your normal list Numbers Like jots, numbers can come in handy when making a numbered lists. To make one, type # # Num 1 # Num 2 # Num 3 ## You can also make mini numbers by typing two! # And then get back to your normal list. Other minor stuff You can do other things on a wiki too to make the article look better. For example, if you want a blank title, you can just type This will give you a line: ---- Also,if you are getting frustrated because you hit ENTER and the pic is still appearing beside the text,you can type and this will automacticly break the line you are working on.